


【all金】关于那个让金怀孕的不知名混蛋

by Ryannuoxiaotang



Category: all金 - Fandom, 凹凸世界 | AOTU Shijie | AOTU World
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryannuoxiaotang/pseuds/Ryannuoxiaotang
Summary: 清水
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	【all金】关于那个让金怀孕的不知名混蛋

“该死！”

格瑞死死攥着手机，从金失踪到现在已经三天了，结果还是没有任何消息。天知道他找了多少地方。

当然，急疯了的不只是格瑞，还有某个九岁巨婴，大龄中二病骑士，自称的海盗头子，以及他噬甜如命的面瘫堂弟。

“格瑞，你那边有消息吗？”

传说中的大龄中二病骑士在电话那头问道，焦急的情绪轻而易举地通过小盒子传来。

“还没。”

格瑞步履匆匆，再次穿过一个金常去的公园。

“要不再去问问凯莉小姐吧。”

安迷修那边时不时传来的汽车鸣笛声昭示着他还在赶路。

“嗯，我挂了。”

金失踪这么多天，大家都是急匆匆地到处找，只有凯莉和安莉洁一点反应都没有，就好像知道金在哪儿一样。

等等，就好像知道金在哪儿一样。

格瑞顿住脚步，转换方向朝安莉洁的住所走去。

还没到安莉洁的出租屋，就远远的看见站在楼下的冰蓝色头发的少女。

“安莉洁。”

格瑞朝乖巧站着的少女跑去，“你知道金去哪里了吧。”

安莉洁眨眨眼，在格瑞紧张的注视下点点头。

“他到哪去了？”

“金到伦敦去了，诶，等等……他现在不想见你们。”

安莉洁看着转身就跑的格瑞，默默摇了摇头，“我话还没说完呢。”

她抬头看着格瑞远去的身影。

坏人……

也不知道其他人是从哪得到消息的，反正当格瑞赶到机场的时候，几个情敌都到了。

“格瑞你终于来了。”

嘉德罗斯一副大爷样坐在vip候机室里，愣是以一米六三的身高撑起两米八的气场。

“……”

格瑞表示他竟然是最后的？幼驯染之力去哪了？

“格瑞你也不过如此嘛，傻逼骑士到得都比你早。”

雷狮关掉手机，开启嘲讽模式。

“恶党！你闭嘴吧！”

安迷修还是一如既往地一碰雷狮就炸。

格瑞无视了vip室的混乱，他现在极度缺金，没有金的他就快要到旧设了好吗！金没事跑伦敦干嘛？闹什么脾气？也不知道说一声，知道自己有多担心吗？一个人待在伦敦安全吗？有没有饿着？有没有冻着？孤单不孤单？有没有想自己？

等等格瑞，我觉得你已经变成旧设了。还有你是金谁？他妈妈吗？

那边众攻们还在吵吵闹闹，这边的金正在伦敦街头弹吉他。

少年唱的是情歌，他的嗓音轻柔，将旋律弹奏于指尖，明明唱的是中文歌，却依旧吸引了大批路人。不少外国少女围在金身前，眼睛里满是毫不严肃的对金的喜爱。而沉浸于音乐的金对外界毫无感知，不然他肯定要脸红这不知所措。

其实金这次来伦敦只是纯粹的想姐姐了，姐姐刚好要他过来玩，结果刚下飞机手机就丢了，还好钱包里的钱足够他打车到姐姐的公司。今天姐姐因为公事不得不出席，金在酒店闲得发霉就背着吉他到街上晃悠去了。路过一个不小的广场，金看着人群三三两两的围观街头艺人的表演。本来就人来疯的金按耐不住内心的激动，默默打开吉他盒子准备“高歌一曲”。果然到伦敦街头不表演一下都对不起自己啊。

然后就有了金的众攻们赶来时看到这幅场景。

“这小鬼在伦敦意外的受欢迎啊。”

雷狮双手插兜，站在不远处看着被人群包围的金。

“金从小就擅长乐理。”

格瑞你的语气有种吾家有崽初长成的意味啊。

“哼，渣渣还算有点用。”

嘉德罗斯将包子脸埋进围巾里，这个渣渣唱的是情歌啊，肯定是在为自己唱吧。

呵，你想多了。

同为帽子组的卡米尔看了一眼嘉德罗斯发红的耳尖。哼，小孩子。

什么？你说少了一个人？

安迷修啊，他在地上，他都快被他的王子帅化了。看见他头上因为过热而冒出的蒸汽了吗？嘉德罗斯和雷狮已经开始疯狂嘲讽安迷修的纯情了。

“金。”

格瑞看金已经演奏完了一首曲子，笑着致谢时，心里的火一下就上来了。怎么可以这么任性独自一人跑到异国他乡？

格瑞你是不是忘了秋姐在伦敦。

听见发小的声音的金默默回头，果不其然看到了在伦敦少见的阳光下依旧闪闪发光的格瑞的芦荟头。

“格瑞！你怎么来了！”

金一如既往地飞扑过去，格瑞一如既往地被人设束缚，格瑞一如既往地挡住金，金一如既往地假装伤心，其他人一如既往地羡(嫉)慕(妒)格瑞，格瑞一如既往地在心里暗爽。

“渣渣，一个人跑这么远也不告诉本王！”

来自嘉德罗斯毫不起眼的关心，以致于金依旧以为嘉德罗斯是在凶他。

“小鬼你是在欲擒故纵吗？”

来自雷狮的危险发言被金的秋姐牌语言过滤器完美过滤得连一个音节都不剩。

“王子殿下，你没事吧。”

来自中二骑士的问候，金已经习惯性选择性无视。

“……”

就算是金也不指望卡米尔能说什么了。

突然金的小脸一白，胃里面翻江倒海，揪着格瑞的衣摆就是一阵干呕。

吓得几位众攻连忙上前查看情况，同时在心里抱怨为什么金揪的不是自己。

你们站那么远，够不够得着自己心没点AC之间的数吗？

“金！”

离金最近的格瑞当然是最担心的一个了，金从小身体健康，就算全班得流感他也绝对不会生病怎么突然就……出国怎么突然，金他该不会是得了绝症了吧？

就在格瑞的内心戏已经百转千回之时，旁边的雷狮摸着下巴，琢磨半天憋出来一句。

“小鬼你，不会是怀了我的种了吧？”

一边的卡米尔那个震惊的，眼睛里明明白白写着woc。

？？？

什么毛病？这人脑回路怎么不一样。

格瑞一脸excuse me。

“咳咳，啥？”

金好不容易停止干呕，就听到雷狮来了怎么一句，迷茫得问号都实体化了。

“渣滓！明明是我的孩子。”

嘉德罗斯立马就不淡定了，一甩围巾就准备跟雷狮开始世纪大战。

“恶党你别胡说！”

安迷修表示他不相信王子殿下会怀上雷狮的种，就算怀了，也应该是他的才对啊。而且一定是个小公主，他连名字都想好了，就叫公主米娅莫拉苏娜丹妮谢莉红。如果真的是个男孩，就教他骑士道，起名达拉崩巴班得贝迪卜多比鲁翁好了。

“你们……呕——”

金刚想开口反驳，又被干呕打断。

“金。”

格瑞扶着金，突然出声，金颤颤巍巍抬头，就看见了格瑞眼里闪着“凶狠”的光。

孩、子、是、谁、的！

很好，又疯一个。

“！”

金被吓到了，他现在什么也不想知道。

他只是水土不服而已啊！而且他是男的啊喂！怎么可能怀孕啊！

你们脑子里左边是水，右边是面粉吗？怎么这么不小心晃到啦！

他要找姐姐！！！

END.


End file.
